Intriguing Eyes
by 3008
Summary: She was different Therion decided. While she, on the surface, is a simple dancer her eyes told a different story.


**Intriguing Eyes**

She was different Therion decided. While she, on the surface, a simple dancer her eyes told a different story. She was extremely beautiful and he could see why that ugly ass, despicable human being was having her be in the spotlight on nights like this. Many men screamed, cheered and cat called at her but she ignores it all. Her brown hair flows as she starts up her dance. He hips sways and moves which riles up the crowd even more. Her revealing outfit adds to that as well.

He takes his eyes off her body and stares at her face. He notices the little things. How she doesn't focus on only one person. She has a mole under the left side of her lip that doesn't detract from her beautiful face. If Therion was a dumber man, he would have fell in love instantly. Instead he studied her. He was intrigued. She ignored everyone else but still scanned the area, as if she was looking for something. But what?

He figured it out when she locked eyes with him. Green eyes and brown eyes collided and he recognized those eyes. They had fire in them. But not the same fire that Alfyn had when he was talking about his concoctions. It was an angry fire, passionate, burning. It was the fire of someone set on revenge and he recognized it because he looked at the same eyes whenever he looked at his reflection.

"Huh, that's interesting." He mumbled to himself as they separated gazes. He took his knife and cut off a slice of his apple and looked for his "companion". Alfyn was, for his credit, an alright companion. He was just to stinking nice, and in his line of work that was not a good thing. People only do you good if they want something in return but the only thing it looked like Alfyn wanted was to be his friend. He found Alfyn surrounded by other dancers wearing a green version of the same garb the dancer onstage was wearing. He was blushing up a storm but being friendly and kind to all of them, in typical Alfyn fashion. The girls around him were a sharp detraction from his naivete and innocence. He might need to pull him out of there if they try any… why did he care?

Therion scoffed and turned his eyes to the rest of the tavern occupancy. He was looking for an old accomplice to see if he could take of the fool's bangle and never go back to Bolderfall, ever. It was more likely that he was dead or long gone from Sunshade. "Waste of time." He muttered as he noticed that the dance had ended. The dancer let out a flirty remark with a silky-smooth voice that men swooned over. He chuckled. To think that people fell for this shit. She walked off the stage and eyed the thumb looking human being. She then shook her head and walked over to his table. The man to his right, was blushing up a storm as she sensual walked over to him.

"Did you enjoy the show darling?" She asked with a bat of her eyelashes. The man gulped and nodded quickly.

"It was amazing Primrose." He shot out quickly. Primrose huh? Lovely name for a lovely woman. She then turned to him. Therion smirked as she sauntered over to him.

"How about you handsome?" She asked him in a sensual voice. His cheeks betrayed the cool-headedness he was trying to portray. Up close she was more beautiful than he thought. The scary part was that she knew this and used this. She daintily sat on the table top, arched her back and looked him in the eyes. Sadly, he couldn't help but being captivated by that beautiful amber color mixed with a passionate flame behind them. He shook his head to try and rid himself of those thoughts. Time to turn the tables he thought as he smirked at her.

"Revenge huh?" He asked. Her act fell off completely. She reeled back with shock. Her eyes wide and she was slightly trembling. It was a different reaction than he thought, but this must be someone talked to her about something other than her beauty and her dancing.

"I-I don't know what you mean?" She asked shakily. He stood up and leaned on the table with one hand, over her.

"I think you do." He said calmly. "It's in your eyes." She stood up and he realizes now that he is a little taller than her. She stares at him with shock. She was about to open her mouth when she looked over his shoulder and gasped. He looked over his shoulder as well and saw the thumb looking guy talking to a man in a black cloak with his left are exposed showing a tattoo of a crow. He looked back to the dancer. Her eyes were now a light with vengeance. "Found part of the reason." He said as he passed by her. "Patience." He whispered into her ear then walked over to Alfyn.

"Ahh shucks girls, I ain't nothing special." He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. The dancers around him giggled and Therion rolled his eyes.

"Alfyn! Let's go." He commanded as he walked by him to the doors. He heard some sighs and grunts behind him.

"Where we going?" The taller man asks once he catches up to Therion.

"Investigation." He said plainly.

"Investigation? What'd mean?" Alfyn asks confused.

"The last dancer on stage has revenge in her eyes, she's going to find a way out of here and follow some man with a crow mark on his shoulder. We're following her." He tells him. Alfyn scratches his head.

"Why?" He asks. Why? Therion didn't know himself truly. Maybe he found a girl that could actually woo him. Unlikely. She was different than the others. She seems more capable than anyone in this Flame forsaken place. She was just held back. By herself or by her master, he didn't know. He just knew one thing.

"She intrigues me." He stated. He then chuckles. "I like things that intrigue me."

* * *

 **AN: This idea could not get out of my head. I may do another Octopath oneshot but maybe not. Tell me what went right, and what went wrong. What you liked and what you disliked. Tell me your opinions and comments. Let me know what you think and if I should do more. 3008 out.**


End file.
